


Family doesn't equal acceptance

by secretgreendreams



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, possibly manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretgreendreams/pseuds/secretgreendreams
Summary: Misaki accidentally tells his brother about his and Usagi's relationship and it doesn't go well.Also: spoilers(?)





	Family doesn't equal acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, I don't hate Takahiro or anything and I'm not sure if he really would react like this, but well...  
Enjoy!

**Family doesn't equal acceptance**

“Uhm, Nii-chan,” Misaki said looking at the papers scattered around on the couch table in front of him. “What exactly is this?”

“They're available apartments. You have to be quick if you want a place by the time you're graduating,” his brother answered. It was as though Takahiro was ignoring every thing Misaki had said up until this point. Hadn't he made it clear enough that he didn't want to speak about this matter anymore?

Misaki was currently staying over at his brother's place since Usagi-san was on a business trip overseas and his brother had taken that as a chance to get Misaki to spent some family time with them. However he hadn't planned to speak to his brother about this matter again. The last time was barely a month ago, shortly before christmas when he had come to deliver his nephew's early present. It had also been the time when his sister in law, Manami had found out about his relationship with Usagi-san. And now he sat here again, in the very same living room, having a very similar conversation his brother and he was feeling how he was getting angry again. Why couldn't his brother just let it rest? Hadn't he noticed once that every time this topic was brought up, it ended in a fight, hadn't he noticed that Misaki didn't want to talk about this? He really wished his sister in law could be here right now, but she was sending Mahiro, his nephew, to bed right now.

“Nii-chan, why do you have to bring this up every time I come here? I don't want to search for an apartment just now,” he said, feeling his anger coming to surface, slowly but steadily.

“Because wether you want to or not, it will be too late if you don't start searching now. I know it seems like it can wait, but apartments are gone faster than you think and-”

“That's not what I mean!” Misaki cut his brother off. Takahiro was frowning at him for being yelled at. It was the second time within a short span of time and he really couldn't understand why Misaki was behaving this way so often lately. He never had before.

“Then what do you mean? You can't stay at Usagi's place, you-”

“But that's what I want! Have you ever thought about that?” Misaki was very close to screaming now, only barely having the fact in mind that Mahiro was about to sleep. “I don't want to move out, I want to stay by Usagi-san's side!”

“You can't! That wasn't what we agreed on, you can't keep living there and keep up with this- don't you dare cut me off a third time!” he yelled at Misaki, who was about to open his mouth again. “With this lifestyle of luxury, you don't belong in that world. I understand it must have been great living in such a great apartment but it has to end or-”

“You understand nothing!” Misaki yelled back, cutting off his brother a third time, ignoring his previous warning. “I would want to keep staying by his side even if he was living in a dump! I love him, can't you see that?!” Only after the words left his mouth he realized what he had said. He had really said it! In the corner of his eye he noticed his sister in law looking shocked, probably because she hadn't expected Misaki to break the bomb this way. To be honest Misaki hadn't either. Now he was looking at his brother in fear who had an equally shocked face as his wife.

At first nobody said anything. Manami knew this had to be cleared off between the two brothers, but she was ready to step in any time things got too extreme. Misaki didn't dare open his mouth in fear of what his brother's reaction might be. Takahiro was too shocked to say anything. His brother loved Usagi? He wanted to stay by his side? He loved him? His little brother?

After a long phase of silence he finally opened his mouth again. “You can't possibly mean that.” His voice was almost a whisper. “You love him? Don't make me laugh.” He barely saw how Misaki and his wife looked at him, shocked by his words. “What do you even mean by that?”

Misaki had to struggle to get the words out of his mouth. This wasn't what he had expected to be his brother's reaction. Sure, he knew it wouldn't be easy to tell him, but this was worse that everything he had expected.

“I- I mean, we are d- dating,” he finally managed to get the words out of his mouth. He gulped. His heart was hammering heavily in his heart, his gut wrenching in ways it shouldn't, his head felt as if it was being stabbed by knives from all possible directions. But most of all, he felt fear. Fear of being rejected, rejected by all the family he had left, rejected by one of the most important people in his life. And then it came, the answer he feared most.

“I won't allow that. Move out immediately!” His brother had stood up. “I won't allow you to have such a relationship to him. He's ten years older than you, how did you even get the idea that this would be okay?! Did he force you?!” Aside from all the pain Misaki was feeling, he also felt his anger welling up again. He wouldn't allow his brother to talk about Usagi-san like that!

“He didn't force me! How did you even get that idea, he's your best friend, for fuck's sake!”

“Not anymore! I can't have someone as my best friend who's dating my little brother behind my back! It's disgusting!”

Misaki, who had been trying hard to hold back his tears, finally let lose. One by one the tears he had been holding in spilled down his face. “Disgusting, huh?” His voice was close to a whisper and he was looking to the ground. Then he looked up again, his eyes full of rage. “If you would look at this situation now, you would understand why we kept it a secret,” he said, planning it to be his final sentence. He turned around, walking towards the guest room where he kept his things, planning to pack and leave.

“Where do you think you're going?” he heard his brother say to him, as he turned his back. He ignored him. “This is not over yet!” Yes, it is, Nii-chan, he thought. If his brother couldn't accept his relationship with Usagi-san, then he had no reason to stay. He quickly stuffed his things into his bag, hoping that he didn't forget anything and then left thorough the living room, ignoring his brother on his way. He knew he had followed him into the hallway and only when he opened the front door and his brother asked “Where do you think you're going?” once again, he acknowledged his presence. “Home,” he said and left.

Manami who had seen the whole spectacle without interfering waited for her husband inside the living room. When he finally appeared she saw how he looked tired, as though he was the one who just had been rejected by his family. She thought he had no right to look like that. “That was uncalled for.” These were the last words she said to him that evening.

For his entire way home Misaki refused to let the tears threatening to fall out. He wouldn't let himself appear this weak when he was outside. It was embarrassing enough that his swollen eyes showed exactly that he had been crying, he didn't need to break down in front of other people to top everything that had occurred this evening. He didn't need the stares of other people, as though he really was disgusting, like his brother had called his relationship with Usagi-san. That had been a stab right into his heart. Never would he have thought that his brother would really call his relationship with Usagi-san disgusting. He had imagined it, yes, every time he thought about the worst-case-scenarios of their confession, but never would he have thought it could really happen. He himself never thought of their relationship as disgusting. Unconventional, yes, unusual, yes, but disgusting? Never had that thought crossed his mind. And he refused to think that, even now, after his brother had called it that. But it still stung. He wished from the bottom of his heart that he could just ignore his brother's opinion, that he could just be happy with Usagi-san without ever thinking of it agin, but he couldn't. He couldn't ignore it. His brother's words hurt him. More than anything.

He really wished that Usagi-san could be with him right now, for him to be by his side, to comfort him and tell him that everything would be alright, that they would work out a way to convince his brother otherwise. But he wasn't and he wouldn't be back for another three days.

Misaki decided not to call him. He couldn't get in the way of his work. He would tell him once he was back.

Once Misaki was in the comfort of his and Usagi-san's home, he finally let the tears out. All the loneliness he felt, the anger, the sadness, the disappointment, it all spilled out through his tears. Misaki didn't know how long he sat in the entrance to their home crying his soul out, but when his tears finally stopped he was so spent he was ready to fall asleep right on the spot. With the last bit of energy left in his body he managed to take off his shoes and walk upstairs into Usagi-san's room. He needed any kind of comfort this apartment could offer him right now, and the only thing he could think off, was Usagi-san's room. Maybe it wasn't even a thought, but more a subconscious decision to be engulfed by the comforting smell of Usagi-san. Without bothering to get changed he just let himself fall into the huge bed and buried his nose in Usagi-san's pillow. Within seconds he was asleep.

The next morning he woke up to the sound of the doorbell. He didn't even want to think about who the person ringing it could be, he just peeled himself off the bed and walked to the intercom. It was his sister in law and his nephew. Wether it was because Mahiro sensed that something was up, or because he was simply too tired, Misaki didn't know what time it was, he didn't call out for Misaki like he usually did. Manami also wasn't the definition of cheerful at the moment. Without waiting another second he the two in.

When Manami saw the state her brother in law in she didn't have to guess to know how horrible the other must be feeling. Without waiting a second, she let her son down onto the floor and proceeded to hug Misaki. “Misaki-kun, I'm so sorry,” she whispered over and over, as though as she were trying to apologize for her husband's behavior as well.

“It's okay, Nee-chan,” Misaki said, when Manami had let go of him. “It isn't your fault.”

Manami shook her head. “I should have said something, something to convince him otherwise.”

“You know as well as I that it wouldn't have made a difference.” Misaki tried to smile at his sister in law, but he couldn't quite bring himself to do so.

“Have you told Usami-san?”

Misaki shook his head. “I don't want to interrupt his work. I'll tell him when he's back.”

Manami doubted that it would be good for Misaki, to be left alone with the situation, but she knew as well that she wouldn't be able to change Misaki's opinion, at least not in this case.

“When will that be?” she asked instead.

“Tomorrow evening,” Misaki said. “It won't be long.”

Manami sighed and then looked at Misaki, serious once again. “I will do everything in my power to change his mind, I promise.” Misaki gave her a real smile this time, small barely noticeable, but genuine.

“Thank you, Nee-chan.”

When Usagi returned that next evening, the last thing he had expected was Misaki standing in the kitchen to prepare something to eat for him. They had agreed that Misaki would stay over at his brother's for two more days, and Usagi had not expected to see his love that early, not that he was complaining.

“Misaki?” Said person turned to face him.

“Welcome home,” Misaki said and gave Usagi-san a little smile. Never had he been this relieved to see Usagi-san. Usagi immediately noticed that something was off. He walked over to Misaki to give him a long but soft kiss, that Misaki immediately reciprocated, without his usual fight in the beginning. They parted and looked into each other's eyes. “I'm glad you're back.”

Usagi frowned. “Did something happen?” he asked.

Misaki looked down. “I'll tell you after dinner.” Usagi gave in. “Okay.”

During dinner Usagi-san told Misaki about his trip and ranted a bit about how he hated such activities and so on. It all gave Misaki a sense of normalcy that he was glad to accept. It took his mind of the brother-issue and Misaki was glad he once didn't have to think about that. It had been on his mind the last days enough and right now, even if it was only for the moment, he wanted nothing more than to listen to Usagi-san's deep but gentle voice. He dreaded the end of dinner, when he would have to face the issue all over again. But he knew as well as anyone else in his position that it could not, should not be avoided.

So when dinner was over and all the dishes taken care of, he sat down on the couch waiting for Usagi-san to join him. Usagi sat down next to him, his hand closing around Miaki's. Thankful for the comfort the hand was giving him, he started talking.

“I told Nii-chan about our relationship.” Usagi looked at Misaki, shocked, but he didn't say anything, waiting for Misaki to go on. “It went really badly.” And so Misaki told his lover of everything that had happened, of everything his brother had said. At some point he had started crying again, something that he seemed to do all the time the last days, not surprising considering what he just went through. Usagi had started to hug him, to give him as much comfort as he could and Misaki cried onto his shoulder. Misaki let out everything once again, everything he had felt in the last few days.

“I will say this once again,” Usagi said in a calm and comforting voice. “I don't plan on letting you go. Not for anyone in this world. I will do anything to convince Takahiro otherwise, but please... don't leave me...” Usagi had gotten silent towards the end in a rare display of vulnerability.

“I won't,” Misaki whispered into Usagi-san's shoulder. Their conversation had steadily gotten quieter and quieter and all that was left now were quite whispers.

After a few moments, Usagi had let go of Misaki and stood up, walking towards the door leading out of the apartment. “Where are you going?” Misaki asked.

“To talk to Takahiro,” Usagi answered.

“What? No!” Misaki ran to block Usagi-san's way.

“Just-” Misaki was fidgeting before Usagi-san's taller figure. “Please, just wait until he contacts you. Nee-chan is currently dealing with him, so... Don't leave me alone, please.” His last words had been whispers again, but Usagi heard them as well as if they had been spoken out loud. Instead of forcing his will like he usually did, he just sighed and complied with Misaki's wish. “All right,” he said and ruffled Misaki's hair. “Let's go to sleep.” Misaki, who was blushing now, just nodded and followed Usagi, who had already made his way up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Now Misaki was facing another problem. Where to sleep..? He had slept the last two nights in Usagi-san's room in search for comfort and at the moment sleeping beside Usagi didn't sound so bad, but it was so embarrassing to just go in there and lay down beside his lover. He decided for his own room, but when he lay down he missed the smell of Usagi-san. Had he already grown used to sleeping in that bed within only two days? He had spent about two weeks sleeping beside Usagi during the Udon-bear incident, but he hadn't grown so used to it back then. Why was now different? Was it because he was feeling in so much pain? Because their relationship had evolved to something more than it had been back then? What was it? No matter what the cause, Misaki couldn't rest in his own bed. After a lot of tossing and turning, he decided to go to Usagi-san's room after all.

As silently as possible he tried to open the door to Usagi-san's room, only to find the light still on and Usagi-san laying on the bed reading a book.

“Misaki?” said the man, looking up to see his younger lover standing in the door way.

“Uhm, c- can I sleep here tonight?” Misaki asked looking as nervous as he felt.

“Of course,” Usagi-san answered, patting on the space beside him. Misaki stepped inside, closing the door behind him and climbing on the big bed to lay down beside his lover.

“Why aren't you sleeping?” he asked, when he followed Usagi-san's guide and rested his head on Usagi-san's chest. The steady up and down was calming and Misaki's eyes were quickly getting tired.

“Jet lack,” Usagi-san answered only moments before Misaki fell asleep on his chest.

Usagi complied with Misaki's wish and didn't act before Takahiro contacted him. Instead he tried to comfort Misaki as much as he could, though as he himself never had been in a situation like this he didn't know exactly how. Misaki slept in his arms every night on his own accord and though that made him happy he didn't have any further ideas on what to do. So he was actually kind of relieved when a week later Takahiro called him and asked to meet him. Usagi could feel that Takahiro was much colder towards him than usual which, he had to admit, hurt him. Even if he wasn't willing to give up Misaki that didn't mean Takahiro's reaction didn't have any kind of effect on him. He was his best friend after all.

Misaki had heard the short conversation on the phone and decided to follow Usagi. Misaki feared that his brother might say something to Usagi, like Sumi-senpai had and he wanted to be there to step in if necessary. And of course it was also for himself. He wanted, no had to hear if his brother had changed his mind or if he was open to hearing them out in any kind of way.

Only a few tables further sat Usagi-san and his brother and Misaki had a feeling that Usagi knew he was there. There wasn't much space to hide after all.

Usagi sat in front of his best friend and waited for him to start talking. Takahiro waited with that until the waiter had brought them their drinks, as though as he didn't want to be interrupted by anything. Or maybe he feared being over heard. Usagi didn't know.

“I will keep this short,” said Takahiro finally and looked Usagi in the eye. “I want you to break up with Misaki.”

“No,” Usagi answered and took a sip of his drink. “I won't break up with him, no matter what you might say.”

“You can't be serious! This has to stop Usagi, this is clearly not normal! You're ten years older than him, no less a guy! How did you even get Misaki to go along with that?”

“I didn't get him to do anything, it was all out of his own free will. And if your problem is our age gap, there are plenty of couples out there with similar or even bigger age gaps and they are perfectly normal couples. If your problem is that I am a guy, my answer to that is exactly the same.”

“But Misaki has always liked girls! How come he is now in a relationship with a guy ten years older than him?! I can't accept this!”

Usagi stood up and left the money for his drink on the table. “There are more sexualities than gay and straight, if you must know. And if you can't accept this then don't, but stop hurting Misaki with your opinion. Let's go.” Takahiro wanted to say something else, probably to ask who he meant, but his words got stuck in his throat as he saw Misaki brushing past him not even spearing him a glance.

“Misaki,” he called after him. “This has to stop, or I will not allow you to call me brother anymore.”

Hearing those words Misaki stopped right in his track, then turned around and punched Takahiro straight in the face. “How dare you?!” A shocked silence engulfed the café. “How dare you make me chose between you and Usagi-san?! I hate you!” With that Misaki left alongside a shocked Usagi who couldn't believe his eyes.

Inside the café Takahiro was just as shocked as his now former best friend outside. The right side of his face hurt severely and he knew it was going to bruise. He couldn't believe what had happened, that Misaki had actually chosen Usagi over his own family. Had he made a mistake..?

“Excuse me,” said one of the waiters. “Should I call the police?” Takahiro shook his head. “No, it's okay.”

Misaki was boiling with anger and fury. How dare his brother play that card?! Only when they were back home and Usagi held Misaki in his arms, did his anger go away. Instead it was replaced with sadness and pain as he once again cried his soul out in Usagi-san's arms. Why did this have to hurt so much, why couldn't he just brush it off and keep on living without sparing the issue another glance? Why did he have to love his brother?

Misaki was spent, to say the least. His body hurt all over and there was nothing he resented more in that moment than the thought of getting up and going to school. He didn't want to go. He wanted to keep laying in this bed, embraced by Usagi-san's arms, ignoring the rest of the world. But he couldn't and he knew that. He peeled himself out of Usagi-san's arms, went into his own room to get changed and then to the kitchen where he prepared breakfast and lunch like every morning. Then he waited for Usagi-san to leave his room so they could have breakfast together.

“How are you feeling?” asked Usagi-san as they sat down across each other.

“Like I've been stabbed,” was his answer and they kept silent for the rest of the meal.

Only moments before Misaki wanted to leave their doorbell rang. Confused both of them looked at the intercom only to see Manami and Mahiro standing there. Quickly Misaki opened the door for them and they greeted them in the hallway.

“Nee-chan, what are you doing here?” Misaki asked shocked.

“I left the house without Takahiro-san knowing,” she answered and then Misaki saw the small suitcase she was carrying.

“I plan on staying away as long as Takahiro doesn't listen to you,” she said and then started to look nervous. “The only place I had in mind where I could stay was here...” Misaki threw Usagi-san a look and was surprised not to see the usual look of distaste on his face whenever they had spontaneous visitors.

“Feel free to come in,” Usagi-san said and opened the door to the living room.

“I'm sorry, Nee-chan, I have to go! I'll prepare your room as soon as I'm back!” Misaki said with a hurried and panicked look on his face. With that he dashed right out the door in hopes of being on time for his first lesson.

Manami followed the landlord into the living room, where he sat on the couch going through various piles of papers. “I'm sorry, I can't offer you anything,” he said. Manami shook her head. “It doesn't matter, I came without your knowledge after all.” She sat down on the couch with Mahiro on her lap.

“Why did you?” Usagi asked her and looked up from his work. “I mean aren't you afraid that it will strain your relationship?”

“To be honest I am. But I can't believe how childish Takahiro-san is being and it was the only thing left I could think of to make him realize that. I was actually the one to requested that he'd have a talk with you. I hoped that he would listen to whatever you have to say, but I realized that he first has to realize that he is wrong, before he can listen to you, so I came here.” Manami played with her son on her lap.

“Feel free to stay as long as you want. I'm sorry for dragging you into this,” Usagi said and showed her one of his rare smiles. Manami smiled back at him.

“You don't have to feel sorry for that. We're family now, after all.”

On the very same evening Manami got a call from her husband, asking her where she was and what the letter meant that she left for him.

“I won't come back until you end this childish behavior of yours!” she told him and was about to hang up, when he asked _“Did you know about this?”_

“Yes, since before Christmas,” she answered truthfully.

“_And you didn't think of telling me?”_

“It was not my place to tell and when I see your reaction now, I think that decision was right! How can you treat your own little brother and best friend like that?!”

“_So they told you, but chose to keep it a secret from me? That shows that they didn't want to tell me doesn't it? I have every right to react like this, Misaki only told me out of mistake, how do you think does that make me feel?!”_

“Not as bad as Misaki-kun is feeling right now, because of your childish reaction! I never thought you could be so foolish. They didn't tell you, because they value your opinion the most. And what you've done is do exactly what they've feared! And just by the way, they didn't tell me, I found out myself and when I asked Misaki-kun he looked as though as he had seen a ghost. That's how terrified he was that someone might find out about their relationship! Wouldn't you always be so dense when it comes to things like this, you would've seen it yourself!” To be honest, Manami couldn't believe she was speaking this way to her husband. But they all were things that had to be said and she knew that. Someone had to open Takahiro's eyes and if he wasn't willing to listen to his brother or his best friend then it had to be her.

Takahiro was silent after that. Manami waited patiently for her words to sink in. Then Takahiro said _“I need time,”_ and hung up.

For another week none of them heard a word from Takahiro. What made it worse was that Mahiro was constantly asking for him and nobody could blame him for asking for his father. So when the doorbell rang on a wednesday evening and they saw Takahiro standing in their doorstep, Mahiro was the first to jump at his father and hug him nearly to death. Without anyone else saying a word they all gathered in the living room. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, nobody dared to say anything.

Finally, after several minutes of silence, Takahiro opened his mouth. “I've decided I will listen,” he said. “Tell me your story.” Misaki was too nervous to say anything, so Usagi took his place in talking.

“What exactly do you want to hear,” he asked Takahiro, knowing that depending on what kind of story he wanted he would also have to reveal his past feelings for Takahiro.

“Everything,” Takahiro answered.

“Well, as you know, Misaki and I didn't have the easiest start. That was partly because of our clashing personalities, but also because he found out about my feelings for you,” Usagi let the words sink in and then watched half amused half worried the shocked looks on Takahiro's and Manami's faces. However neither of them interrupted him by saying anything, so he continued.

“However, over time we were able to lay our differences aside and become somewhat friends. I guess I was already developing feelings for him by then, but I don't think I knew then. The moment I realized was on your birthday, when you introduced Manami-san to us. Not because your confession didn't hurt me or anything, but after we left Misaki cried for me. Because he knew of my feelings for you, he cried for me. In my entire life nobody has ever cried for me, except for Misaki. That was the moment I realized he was the one for me.

When Misaki moved in with me I decided to approach the topic differently this time. With you I was consent just watching you be happy, but I didn't want that with Misaki. I didn't want to lose him to anybody. However the fact that Misaki knew of my past feelings for you, made him feel as though he was a replacement for you, which of course he wasn't. When we had cleared that misunderstanding, there came the issues of my brother also being in love with Misaki, my father who didn't want to accept our relationship, my cousin also falling in love with him, me feeling as though as I had pushed him into the relationship, and you constantly bugging him to move out. But we were able to more or less overcome most of these issues and now we are here,” Usagi summarized, feeling fed up with the length of the story. Takahiro was silent now, not saying a word.

“I didn't know you had feelings for me...” he then said and everyone in the room (except for Mahiro who paid them no attention) felt like face palming. Way to miss the point, Nii-chan, thought Misaki who had been silent the whole time Usagi-san had talked.

“Well, you never were quite bright in that matter,” grinned Usagi and Misaki was relieved to see his brother grinned back with the exact same amount of humor in his eyes.

Takahiro sighed. “I guess I'll give up...” Then he looked at Misaki and said “I'm sorry for everything I've said.” Misaki stood up, with tears in his eyes and went to hug his brother. “I forgive you,” he whispered.

“But please,” said his brother after they let go of each other. “Don't be too lovey dovey when I'm around, okay. I'll still need time to get used to that.” Misaki let out a loud laugh, but agreed. He didn't know how he would feel when his brother saw them kissing or something like that. But Misaki decided that he didn't want to let his brother off the hook that easily.

While Usagi and his brother made up, he thought about what to make his brother do as a punishment. “Nii-chan,” he called. “As an apology I want you to buy me the next 30 The Kan issues.” He watched with joy as his brother paled. “Ehh?” he asked. “That many?” Now his brother was sulking and everyone else laughed at his childish reaction.

Takahiro left that evening with his wife and his son for the first time in a week.

“I'm sorry,” said Manami when they were back in the comfort of their own home. “I couldn't think of another way to open your eyes.” Takahiro smiled at his wife. He didn't judge her and he also wasn't seriously angry. In fact he should be thankful as her action made him seriously think of his behavior.

“Don't worry, I'm not angry,” he said and then proceeded to lovingly kiss his wife.

“You should have seen how the two behave around each other,” said Manami then, remembering the time she spent with them that week. “They are perfect at living together, really.”

Misaki was free of worries in over two weeks and his mind could finally rest. He contemplated wether or not he should go back to sleep in his own room, however he felt no urge to do so. Maybe he would just keep sleeping in Usagi-san's room.

When he entered the room, he could see the shocked look on Usagi-san. He clearly had expected Misaki to go back to sleeping in his own room after the whole ordeal was over. Of course he was more than pleased to see Misaki slowly entering the big bed and laying down beside Usagi.

“Are you getting bold?” he asked, clearly amused. Misaki rolled his eyes at his lover but didn't say anything else. Usagi leaned forward and pressed his lips to Misaki's. Once again Misaki showed no resistance, pleasing Usagi even more. He deepened the kiss, rolled on top of Misaki and slipped between his legs.

Breaking the kiss he looked down at his lover and whispered “I love you, Misaki,” before leaning down to capture Misaki's lips once again.

_I love you, too, Usagi-san._


End file.
